


Where did the Pegasus go?

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [67]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Battle of Wolf 359 (Star Trek), Battlestar Galactica References, Gen, Harry is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Commander Cain flew the Pegasus into the fire and disappeared into legend -- or not quite so much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hour of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509077) by Mountain King. 

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, appeared at the back of a large command deck of what appeared to be a space ship – one he was not familiar with.

He was just in time to hear, "Firing All Batteries, AYE!" and watching the command crew slam down on various controls.

Harry's eyes widened as the various screens showed a massive explosion of two large vessels. The explosion, according to the images on the screens, was massive enough to destroy whatever this ship was – and so Harry interfered.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, could be impetuous.

Quickly drawing his wand, he heard the Commander cry, "Give me an escape route!"

And just as the man at the console yelled back, "There are none, Commander!" – Harry Cast.

And, suddenly, directly in front of the speeding Pegasus, a _portal_ appeared – and clear space could be seen through that portal. As the Basestars exploded in bright light, the Battlestar Pegasus disappeared from the killing field, no more to be seen by their brethren in that place.

The Colonial Fleet mourned the loss of the Pegasus, but a few, perhaps many, maintained hope that Cain had just gone silent once more, to once again harass their enemy, protecting their travel from a distance.

* * *

Cain looked out at the clear space his ship had arrived at. He was very near a brown star, which did not appear familiar to him.

The Commander cried out, "Can anyone tell me what in the names of the Lords of Kobol just happened?"

From his position at the back, Harry answered, "I can."

Everyone in earshot whirled toward the voice and they were all amazed to find a man, dressed in civilian-looking clothes, holding a stick, watching them.

Several Warriors brought blasters to bear, waiting for orders. Commander Cain looked at the man and barked out, "Who are you?"

"My name is Marek Ilumian. And I'm the one who opened that portal."

"If you sent us here, you can send us back."

Harry shook his head, "Sorry. Although I may be a God, my choices are limited."

Cain paused for a moment upon hearing that. "A God? Are you claiming to be one of the Lords of Kobol?"

Harry snorted. "No. There are far more Gods that the ones you know. As far as when I arrived, perhaps you have a visual record of this Bridge for the last – oh 10 minutes?"

Cain was confused for a moment. "Minutes?"

"Sorry – wrong planet. Centons."

Cain gave a few orders and very soon, Harry's appearance occurred. Those watching could hear the commands and replies. It was apparent that he had arrived just a few hundred microns before the Pegasus would have been destroyed.

Cain looked at him and asked, "What did you do?"

"I applied my Will to open a portal to the place you were most needed, regardless of where and when."

Cain had motioned to the Warriors who had put their weapons away.

"Most needed?" he asked with disbelief.

Harry nodded. "My name is Marek Ilumian. I was named Patron God of Free Will. I am also God of Knowledge and a God of Travel. My appearance is usually to places where my assistance can prevent the end of a world or the end of a civilization. Sometimes I appear to people who would otherwise be lost who can do good elsewhere – which is what I think happened here. The ability to open the Portal is because I am a God of Travel and could therefore assist in your traveling here. I honestly do not know where and when this is but if you can give me a moment … er .. a micron … to concentrate, I can probably figure it out."

"Go ahead. But first, answer me this: What is the Planet you are from?"

"Earth." Harry then closed his eyes and concentrated, ignoring the reactions of those around him.

And as he cast his mind outward, Harry was soon familiar with when, where, and what universe he was in. He also became aware of a few facts which irritated him to no end. "Okay. Earth is about to be invaded by a machine/cyborg enemy, much like your Cyclons were originally. They are vastly superior in technology to what Earth has to defend themselves. And while much of what Earth can produce is far ahead of what your people have, they have no Battlestars. They have Starships of which the largest are a tenth of your size and one third your length. This is Wolf 359."

Harry sighed as he sorted out the information. "Earth is part of a Federation of different species – yes, Aliens. Although much of the Federation is human, because many worlds started as colonies of Earth. Humans seem to move around more than the other species. The Federation has called every ship it can to arrive here as it is on the way to Earth for this enemy ship and closest to the Klingon Empire, whom the Federation has asked for support.

"Federation ships will start arriving in one centar and the enemy will arrive in about four and a half centars. The ship they are facing is three times as long as you are and is a cube – which makes it about 50 times your size – even if it's not built like a standard ship. Unfortunately, the Klingons who are supposed to arrive were ordered to slow down by a Klingon politician who doesn't want to see the Klingons aid the Federation. Although most Klingon Warriors are honorable, there are some who are not.

"Without your largest weapon – of which Earth has no equivalent in their ships – the fleet would be destroyed – 11,000 lost. So – do you want to run or do you want to fight?"

Cain looked around. "We'll fight. And then, maybe we can begin to find the rest of the Colonial remnant."

Harry nodded. "You'll have to have the Federation check to find out if you have the same Quantum resonance – which would mean you are still in the same universe. If you are, your star charts and records and those you got from Adama might allow the Federation to figure out where the Galactica and its fleet are – or where they will be. In the meantime, you can teach the Federation about the necessity of a strong defensive fleet such as the Battlestars represented to the Colonies of Kobol."

"Isn't Earth a colony of Kobol?" Cain asked.

Harry sighed. "Have the Federationists explain the Preservers and the different Earths that came to be, after the battle is won."

Cain started ordering his Warriors to affect the direst repairs. If there was an enemy coming they would be ready.

* * *

Harry took on a pugnacious look – and proceeded to create quite a few problems for the House of Duras. They may not lose any ships at Wolf 359, but the Klingon High Council would be receiving the records of transmissions and the orders that Duras actually gave to his fleet.

The Traveler would not allow Duras to get away with such a lie. Duras had the right to act as he saw fit (Free Will and all that) just as the High Council had a right to know the truth.

* * *

Admiral Hansen arrived to Wolf 359 aboard the USS Yamaguchi, one of the few Ambassador Class starships that could get to Wolf 359 in time. While it was no Galaxy Class, like the current Enterprise, it packed quite a punch. It was one of few classes of ships with the title of Heavy Cruiser.

The rest of the ships arriving would include a couple more Ambassadors, Miranda Class cruisers, Niagra Class fast cruisers, Apollo Class light cruisers, Cheyenne Class light cruisers, Challenger Class light cruisers, a couple of older Russell Class light cruisers, Nebula Class exploratory cruisers, Excelsior Class explorers, Springfield Class frigates, New Orleans Class frigates, Rigel Class scouts, and even an Oberth Class science vessel or two.

Some of these were not designed for large battles but Starfleet needed every ship it could get.

However, when the Yamaguchi arrived, it was faced with something completely unexpected. "What in the hell is that?" Hansen asked his crew.

"Admiral! Hail coming in from the Reliant!"

"Put it through."

The image of Captain Lex on the Reliant appeared. "Admiral Hansen. At this time USS Reliant transfers Flag authority of the gathering fleet to you."

Hansen nodded. "Thank you. What is the unknown ship?"

"It is the Battlestar Pegasus, Commander Cain commanding. It comes from a civilization called the Colonies of Kobol and Commander Cain has offered his ship to help defend against the Borg. He is currently ensuring repairs are completed as his ship literally came from battle just 2 hours ago. He will be available to speak in one hour. By that time, his needed repairs will be far enough along where he can help coordinate his place in the battle."

"I see. Send what you can on fleet deployment. I'll look it over."

"Yes, Admiral. Sending now." Captain Lax nodded to one of her bridge staff. One of the bridge staff on Yamaguchi indicated that the data was coming through.

Hansen started reviewing the information. And while he noted the names of each ship that was arriving, he paid particular attention to the information on the Pegasus. According to scans and from what information he was given, she was an absolute _beast_. With Armor plating which would neutralize almost anything the Federation could throw at a ship, it also had energy shields (currently down but almost unnecessary anyway). It apparently normally operated as a Carrier for single-seat fighters but it itself had formidable weapons. While the technology seemed somewhat primitive (particle lasers perhaps a generation or two older than their current phasers), the sheer strength of their largest supercannons was astounding.

Quantity had a quality all its own, after all. The Pegasus was perhaps their best hope in the upcoming battle.

* * *

It was T- two hours when the various captains met on the Yamaguchi for final tactical briefing.

Commander Cain was dressed in an outfit which was almost formal in its militancy. It was obvious he came from a Warrior culture. The other captains were warned that his rank, in his society, was equivalent to a one-star general or admiral. It would be the equivalent of a leader of an entire task force as the Battlestar would be the backbone of any fleet. His rank was equivalent to Hansen's own.

As a courtesy, he and the two warriors accompanying him were allowed to keep their sidearms as would any Federation security detail.

Information from the Enterprise had already come in and the Borg tactics were a major part of the briefing.

As the information was passed around and plans were made, Cain sat and watched. And became more and more annoyed.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Are you _trying_ to get your people killed?"

Everyone stopped and looked at their newest ally. Hansen asked, "What do you mean?"

Cain stoop up and explained. "Please understand, this is not my world that we are defending. But Earth has been a hope for the Colonies of Kobal and I would see that it is not attacked. I only arrived here due to a fluke – which we can discuss after the battle is won. But first – the battle _must_ be won.

"Among our fleets, I was known as the master strategist. Can I give you my take on this situation and how we can minimize losses?"

Hansen looked around at the convening captains and first officers and then back to Cain. "Please do."

Commander Cain walked up to the front of the eighty-odd Federation officers and looked at them. "Okay people. You're facing a murderous enemy who has no concern for rules of engagement, humanity, or any consideration which you would expect of an enemy. This type of enemy is known to me. It is of the utmost importance that this cube be led to where my supercannons can be brought to bear. And unfortunately, due to the differing nature of our FLT methods, our best choice is here. Wolf 359. Here is my plan."

It was immediately apparent that while Cain had only the barest understanding of Federation technology, he had learned very quickly, and he was far and away the best strategist that they had ever seen. This was a Master of War.

He had plans, contingencies, things to do if those contingencies didn't work and he obviously knew how to use the nature of their enemy against them.

When Cain's plans were laid out, the captains all – to a man – suggested that this plan be the one followed.

Hansen had to agree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry Potter stood off to the side of the Klingon High Council chambers, disillusioned against discovery.

Harry had opened up a transmission link from Duras and his fleet and ensured that it played in full for the entire council to see. The messages from the Federation (including footage from the Enterprise) as well as the replies from Duras were included.

Free Will was based on knowledge and it would be interesting to note what the Klingon High Council would decide to do about one of its more _prestigious_ members with all the facts laid bare.

Nodding to himself, Harry concentrated and _traveled_.

* * *

Riker was pushing the crew to complete their current tasks so that the Enterprise could be brought into the battle. Suddenly, there was a chime on his chair. "Riker," he barked out.

"Captain, you had better come to sickbay." Riker recognized the tone of Doctor Crusher's voice – it was important but weird.

Still he answered, "Can it wait? We're kind of in a crisis here."

"I recommend you come to sickbay – this has bearing."

Riker sighed. "I'll be right there. Riker out." He slammed his finger down on the chair's controls and stood up. "Shelby, you have the con."

"Yes, Captain," their newest Commander replied.

Riker made his way to the turbolift and quickly moved to sickbay. As he entered, he asked, "What's the emergency, Doctor?" Suddenly, he stopped and asked, "Is that Captain Picard?"

The Doctor, who was supervising her madly working staff as well as Captain Picard's condition replied, "Yes. He was just brought in."

"Brought in? By who?" Riker asked incredulously.

She pointed over her shoulder. Riker saw two men. One he didn't know and the other … "Q! What are you doing here?" he asked with antagonism.

The figure he didn't know looked over and said to Q, "Damn. Now I owe you a favor."

Q was smug as he nodded in reply. Riker was confused. "What the hell is going on?"

The man he didn't know said in accented English, "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" The man said this with no emotion and didn't really move.

Riker was confused and said, "What?" even as he saw Q roll his eyes.

Doctor Crusher said with irritation, "Idiots! Could you get out of my sickbay and not distract my people?"

The man he didn't know pouted and said quietly, "No sense of humor." And then, with a grin, "Certainly, Doc. I'll explain to this guy – Q is just here to watch me."

Riker was suspicious at this. Crusher, irritated, waved the three out of her sickbay.

The unknown man and Q walked out, followed by the annoyed Captain Riker. Once outside, the two stopped and waited. "Okay. Who exactly are you?" Riker asked the one he didn't know.

The man replied, "Joking aside, my name is Marek Ilumian. I happen to be a God."

Riker looked at suspiciously at the man and then looked to Q. Q just nodded to him. He asked the man, "I'm supposed to buy that you're a God?"

The man sighed. "Let's find a place that's more comfortable."

* * *

Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, the three disappeared from the Enterprise and appeared in a dingy pub. Looking around, it seemed to be almost medieval to Riker. Harry turned to the barman and said, "Three butterbeers, Tom." He pulled a gold coin from his pocket and handed it to the man before leading them over to a table.

Riker looked around and saw a number of people. No one seemed to by paying them any attention. He did notice one man reading a newspaper and stirring his drink – without touching the stirrer. Riker asked, "How is he doing that?"

The man, Marek, grinned at him. "Magic."

Riker looked at him and said, "Magic."

"Yup, Magic."

"I don't believe it."

The man looked over at Q, who said, "I told you they were prejudiced and unwilling to accept the truth."

Marek sighed. "Yeah." He turned to Riker and asked, "You want a demonstration?"

As the man delivered three drinks to their table, Riker nodded his thanks and said, "Yes."

Marek grinned and waved his wand.

Suddenly Riker was sitting on the table and the room looked very large. The man put a mirror in front of him and he saw himself – he was in the shape of a ferret.

Riker tried to protest, but his voice just came out as animal sounds. Suddenly,however, he was back in human form and another man was there, wearing red robes.

"Come on now! You can't just be transfiguring Muggles into ferrets. I'm going to have to arrest you for violation of the Statute of Secrecy and misuse of magic on a Muggle!"

The man looked at the new arrival and said, "Scan my shoulder. I think you'll find something interesting." The man gave a word.

Suspicious, the newly arrived man waved his own stick and then, eyes wide, said, "Sorry. I guess you do have authorization. But if you could do it in private next time? We have a hard enough time preventing idiots from getting bright ideas already."

"Sorry, Auror. I will endeavour to not do such things in public again. I was trying to explain magic. He didn't believe me that it exists."

The man in red robes, the Auror, looked at Riker and laughed. "Oh, right! That's one way to prove it. Carry on." The man walked back to his own table and picked up a glass that had some steam or smoke coming from it.

Marek waved his wand and set up a privacy shield. "There. We can talk and the rest won't hear it."

Riker took a long drink to settle himself. Suddenly, he looked at the bottle. "This is good!"

Marek grinned. "I know. Not much alcohol – a favorite of school children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Riker, still disbelieving a bit, asked, "Aren't your powers like Q?"

Marek and Q looked at each other. Q said, "Not really. His are limited in a way. He's pretty close to omnipotent like the Q – but not quite there. He's not omniscient."

Marek nodded. "The Creator alone is omniscient and omnipotent in a way that goes even beyond Q and his people. But just beyond. The Q continuum tries to force its members to emulate the Creator, who's all about letting people decide for themselves and make their own mistakes, but they aren't actual Gods like me."

"How is the Creator beyond even the Q?" Riker asked curiously.

"Because the Q are tied to creation in a way that the Creator and Gods like me are not. If the Q warred like humans, for example, their spats would have negative affects on the Quantum level of the universes they are a part of. You'd have supernovas exploding all over the place and no reason for it to happen. The Creator is above creation – but has decided that he will interfere for only a very few number of reasons and only in very specific ways. Honestly? I interfere more in mortal lives every day than God has in millions of years. He's a real pull-yourself-up-by-your-bootstraps kind of guy … or girl when he decides to be a girl. And the Gods are given certain areas and try to stay within those limitations."

"Than why do you interfere?" Riker asked.

"Because it's my nature. I was named the God of Free Will and a God of Knowledge and God of Travel. I like to give people a real opportunity to choose for themselves. And save lives where I can."

Riker considered that. "So you brought the Captain back to save his life?"

"Not truly, thought that's a byproduct. No. I gave a doomed group of humans a chance to choose to assist in a fight not their own and perhaps, as a result, not die. If I hadn't of interfered, Picard would have been eventually saved – but 11,000 would have died at Wolf 359. But because I did interfere, I took away that chance and choice from you and the Enterprise – the choice to save him. I try not to ignore the results of the actions I take. Unfortunately, sometimes my actions result in bad reactions – there is no such thing as pure creation, no matter what you try. Any decision destroys what would happen if you chose a different way. People will live because I saved Picard. People will die because I saved Picard. I just hope that more people have Free Will because I acted as I did. I believe it will be so. But it's a gamble."

Riker considered that. Finally he asked, "And Q's part?"

"He arrived trying to figure out what the hell was going on in his playground. The Q keep watch and try to prevent history from being destroyed. Q here is a bit more of a maverick about it – but in the end, he has always appeared when he's trying to teach things to you people or prevent the universe from destroying itself. Even if his methods are unpleasant. Because compared to what happens if you don't learn, he has allowed your people to get off Scot-free from some pretty dumb ass mistakes they would have made."

"Why not just explain?" Riker asked with annoyance.

Q rolled his eyes and said, "I told you they were short-sighted."

Marek nodded. "It's human nature – you know that." He addressed Riker. "Because Humans learn best from pain and misery. I could have cleaned up the machines in Picard in an instant. So could Q here. We didn't. If we did – the lessons learned from overcoming them yourselves would be lost. You may despise beings like us – but we rarely act just from amusement. Even if there are times."

Q looked at Marek with a smirk. "Like that time you dropped the rock on Riddle's head. You could have sent the asteroid to destroy Earth anyplace but decide to ensure it drops on the idiot who played with souls first."

Riker was alarmed. "Destoy Earth?!"

Marek turned and nodded. "In that universe, if I had allowed Humans to live, they would have taken over the entire galaxy by force and enslaved billions and billions of people. My action actually split universes – one Earth lived, one Earth died. In the one Earth was destroyed in, over a space of 100 years, 450 billion survived and were free, even if civilization eventually regressed. In the one I did nothing, 100 billion were enslaved, 200 billion were never born, and 250 billion were eventually killed. And, when those enslaved decided to destroy their oppressors, all life in that sector was lost. Even if life eventually returned a few hundred million years later, which was the best result?"

Riker considered that for a long moment, drinking his butterbeer. "I don't know. It's beyond what I can imagine."

Marek nodded. "Next time you try to judge Q, realize he's working on a level far more fundamental than you can imagine. Some politeness might be a better way than what I saw when you came to sickbay. Regardless of what you think: Q is beyond you. It is not your place to judge him. Even if you have the Free Will to try. In the end, you only piss yourself off and it makes no difference in the grand scheme of the Universe. So, who are you really helping by being arseholes whenever he shows up? And who are you really hurting? You can yell at the storm clouds – or batten up your house to ride the storm and perhaps learn better ways each time: Your choice."

Riker considered what the man – God – said. "We'll try. He just has a way of getting on your last nerve."

Marek nodded and grinned. "Of course! We who live a long time have to get our fun _somewhere_."

Riker, in his turn, rolled his eyes. "Not to be out of line – but my ship is moving toward a crisis and I really should get back to it."

Marek looked at Q. "There he is, thinking time-linearly again." He looked at Riker and pointed to Q and himself. "Really wicked powerful dudes here. Time is a construct which limits only the mortals. But if you're so set on it …" Marek looked over and called. "Thanks Tom! Keep the change!"

* * *

The barman nodded. Instantly, Riker showed up right where and when he had left from, the two beings with him.

Marek looked suddenly serious. "Okay. Your Federation – or what it becomes – is really starting to piss me off. Q? Coming with?"

Q nodded. "Yes. Might as well."

The two disappeared and Riker wondered what the hell that was all about.

He made his way back into sickbay to see that no time difference had occurred – the Doctor was still working frantically.

He left and made his way back to the bridge.


	2. And you say I meddle?

Harry Lone Traveler, also known as Marek Ilumian, God of Free Will, arrived in the Engine Room on the Battlestar Pegasus. And he found a figure working diligently to sabatoge the large vessel. Q and Harry looked at each other and Q motioned invitingly: It was Harry's show.

Harry waved his hand. The man froze. Twisting him around, Harry said, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

The man tried frantically to activate his transponder but nothing happened.

"Yeah. No need really. You are Jonas Springer, Time Corps Division, United Federation of Planets, operating from 2947. You detected an anomaly in the time stream and you are trying to repair history. Do I have that about right?"

The man looked at him with shock. "How did you know?"

Harry pointed to Q. "Q." He pointed to himself. "God." He dropped his hands. "Any questions?"

"Then you know I must repair the time stream!"

"I know no such thing. Yes. You have Temporal terrorists who like to go back and muck up the timeline and your organization works to ensure no one destroys history. But this particular anomaly is because _I_decided to act. And, regardless of your remit, Gods are beyond your operational parameters."

"But if this change is left uncorrected, there will be _hundreds_ of new battles fought. _Three_ galaxies will be embroiled. It will take _centuries_ for everything to calm down."

Marek replied, "I am well aware. But do you know why I did it?"

"Why?" the man asked plaintively.

"Because it will allow two galaxies to be cleaned up from elements which would enslave all life. It will allow billions who would live in slavery and bondage to have a greater choice for themselves. In the millennia to follow your time period, humans and their allies will spread out to tens of thousands of planets they would otherwise never have reached. And, at its base, because it is the right thing to do."

Marek inspected the man's mind. His upset was far more personal than mere duty would explain. And Marek found it. He sighed. "Your wife's loss was a tragedy. There is such a thing as happenstance. But I am a God and I can be generous. Take my message back to your Starfleet Command. And you shall be rewarded."

"What is the message?" the man asked. He truly did not change his mind, but he did recognize he had no chance of changing the timelines back.

"When they try to find out why things happened, check for these energy signals," the man's tricorder lit up, "and consider whether you want to try to act against the will of a God or a Q."

The man nodded. Marek continued. "And because of your actions, I will go further than I originally intended with this ship. Witness." Concentrating, Harry spoke. And everyone on Pegasus could hear his voice.

"_Colonial Warriors. This is Marek Ilumian. I was the God that brought you to this place. Please pause a moment and step away from whatever activity you are engaged in. Contemplate the brothers you are separated from for a moment."_

After wandlessly nudging a person or two, Harry pulled his Wand and Cast a Reparo.

Suddenly, the nicks, damages, and wear and tear of a thousand yahren were suddenly erased from the Battlestar Pegasus. The launch bays were now fully operational and the outside lost all of its scars. The structural integrity of Pegasus suddenly went from 78% (still stronger than any frame in the Federation but not as strong as it could be) to 100%.

The Battlestar was now ready for Battle.

"_Thank you. This I have done as a gift for your willingness to fight for your brethren from Earth and their fellow allies. That is all._"

Harry then wandlessly returned the man to his ship, cloaked off the side of the Pegasus, and sent the ship back to the 29th century.

After Commander Springer returned and reported, the Council acknowledged that the change was now unchangeable and they altered their records accordingly. The signatures of the two entities was put into the database and changes made by these would be allowed to remain.

Commander Springer tiredly returned to his quarters. As he sat down, he was shocked to hear from the bedroom door a voice he hadn't heard in months. He was shocked to see his wife standing there. "Long day?"

* * *

Commander Cain looked around his bridge with wide eyes. Damage and wear he had long gotten used to was suddenly erased. It was as if it had just come from the assembly line. "Commander! Reports coming in from all over the ship! All stations now reporting 100% operational readiness!"

Cain remarked to his Second, "Hot damn. I'm going to have to do something nice for that boy." God he may be, but he looked like a youngster to the elderly commander. "Inform Fleet Command that we are now fully operational and ready to do our part."

"Yes, Commander!"

* * *

Q and Marek then arrived to the Klingon High Council. There was a Warrior who appeared to be arguing against the evidence they had coming in.

Harry waved his hand and the room froze. Lifting the holographic camouflage, the Klingon was suddenly wearing a far different uniform. "Return to Time Corps Command. There are new orders regarding this situation." Harry activated the Klingon's transporter and the High Council was shocked to see the Warrior disappear into a beam much different than a Klingon one.

The High Council stood. "What is the meaning of this?" The Chancellor was enraged.

"My name is Marek Ilumian. And while the fact that I am a God is of little concern, the fact that the information sent regarding the treachery of Duras was the complete truth. _I_ was the one who ensured the transmissions reached you so that you could act as you saw fit."

"How do we know that this is the truth? What proof do you have? I say it's all lies!"

Marek gave an unholy grin and transfigured his face and form to match the face and form of the Klingon he faced. This was one of Duras' followers and knew the information was true.

He quickly transfigured a station which looked like the Klingon's own even as chains appeared to hold the Klingon. His mouth was covered by a mask which prevented him from making a sound. He made a call. "Duras! What is the progress of the fleet?"

Duras' oily voice spoke from the screen. Harry had a screen visible to the High Council. "It is unfortunate that one of the Birds of Prey suffered a mishap which delayed us. Maximum speed is Warp 4. It is too bad but we will arrive just a bit too late to do anything regarding the attack at Wolf 359." Duras' smile was obvious.

"Good! The High Council received word that you had not arrived. I told them I would check on you. What should I tell them?"

"Tell those fools that we were delayed, but are moving with all possible haste. I will ensure that the blame is put on the Federation itself – the Enterprise. That is where that P'tak whose father I framed serves. Like he's some sort of Human!"

"Word was received that they suffered attack from this enemy – it might be difficult to put the blame on them."

"I will just point out that the P'tak serves as Operations Officer and it was his incompetence which caused the Enterprise to fail. The fools on the Council need me too much to listen to protests from the son of a dishonoured House."

"We just have to ensure your House's part is kept hidden. It would reflect badly on my House if yours was dishonored."

"Do not worry. My House still has power – those fools accepted naming the House of Mogh guilty even though they knew it was my House. Duras is still too important for them to move against me. By this time next year, I will be Chancellor. K'mpec even now is starting to feel the effects of the Viridium Six. Soon it will be at fatal levels and my greatest obstacle will be out of the way."

Harry, as Duras ally, took on a vicious grin. "Perhaps we can lay the blame on Gowron. He is currently your strongest rival for succeeding that old fool."

Duras looked thoughtful for a moment. "You have a point. Perhaps you shall start providing some evidence that it was Gowron who prevented me from reaching Wolf 359 to try to dishonor me in the Council."

"I will begin immediately. Q'Plah!"

"Q'Plah!"

The transmission ended.

Harry cancelled the transfigurations. He looked at the Council. "Satisfied?"

The entire council was enraged. K'mpec said, "Out thanks for uncovering this snake in our midst. The disease will be burned out."

"I am a God of Knowledge. Truth is important to me."

K'mpec nodded. He ordered the chained Klingon taken for questioning.

"If you will, I have an antidote for the poison introduced to you. If you will accept it."

One of the High Council members said, "Viridium Six has no antidote. It is the reason Duras chose it, I am certain."

"Let's just say I have access to a universal antidote."

K'mpec studied their visitor. Finally he nodded. "I will accept the antidote."

Marek walked forward. "Take a knife and make a small cut on the palm of your hand."

K'mpec did as requested – no minor would make a difference to any Klingon Warrior, even one as old as he.

"Place you hand palm up on the rail."

K'mpec did so. The High Council witnessed their visitor change into a bird. And most listened transfixed as the bird sang. Although there were one or two perhaps that felt uncomfortable. Harry landed next to the Chancellor's hand and dropped three tears into the cut and then retreated.

The High Council watched in wonder as the wound healed. K'mpec stood up straighter and said, "I feel the strength of years past returning! This was a mighty gift!"

Harry changed back. "Just do well by the House of Martok. It was a Warrior from that House which convinced me long ago of Klingon Honor."

K'mpec, almost reluctantly, nodded. There was no reason to protect Duras anymore. He would ensure the discommendation was ended.

"If there is a Klingon Bird of Prey nearby, I will ensure they arrive to Wolf 359, if only to observe cloaked. Actually being seen might tip off Duras which would be … unfortunate."

"True." K'mpec made a call and informed Harry that there was a warship waiting. "They will beam you aboard – and then you can do what is necessary."

Harry nodded. Q, as an observer, just watched.

Harry was soon beamed up and Q snapped his fingers and disappeared. Understanding the young God, Q – instead of meeting up with Harry – sent a mental message and went to the next invitee.

And so, soon, a Romulan Warbird and Klingon Bird of Prey watched from a distance as the Federation prepared to meet the Borg.

* * *

And both watched as the Federation harassed and led the Cube until it appeared at Wolf 359. Facing over thirty ships, this new enemy did not react to the weapons that were fired. They were confused as any Federation ship which was hit by the large cube's tractor beam _turned off_ their shield before they were hit. And while this caused much damage, the immediate draining of each ship was much reduced. Suddenly, the ships moved away and a huge ship suddenly was visible behind where the Federation ships had gathered.

Neither recognized it. The large ship sent a powerful but out of date particle laser beam. This seemed to draw the Cube away from the ships it had been toying with. Suddenly, five that had been held were let go. The Cube hit the large vessel with a tractor beam but nothing happened. The sheer thickness of the plates prevented the Borg Cube from causing damage.

And, as if that had been a signal, the particle lasers from the behemoth suddenly intensified a thousand times. Old technology it might have, but the power it had was obvious. Suddenly, the cube, which had been operating at will, suddenly jolted. It tried to attack but the large ship was unaffected. As the Cube tried to retreat, that large vessel, larger than any either had seen gracefully followed and continued its assault. Explosions were occurring all over the Borg cube. And just like that, with one last _massive_ explosion the Borg cube was dead in space, its killer hovering over it like a raptor, ready to attack at the slightest move.

The Klingon and Romulan commanders had the same question. "What was _that_?"

Q and Harry answered the same way. "That is a Battlestar. These are visitors from a far-off Human civilization. Brought here by a higher power to assist in preventing the destruction of Earth, it is a new ally. It could have been a new Klingon or Romulan ally if they had fought beside it but currently one allied with the Federation alone. Perhaps, if your Empire acts honorably, they might become an ally to you as well. Just remember – they are a Warrior culture. Do not expect them to act as the Federation would."

The two foreign warbirds quickly retreated under cloak to report their observations to their respective governments.

Harry and Q watched as the Enterprise met up with the task force. Data and the Enterprise computers, the most powerful of the available Federation computers available determined first that the Pegasus _did_have the same quantum signature.

The star charts were immediately given over so that the tedious process of figuring out exactly where the Colonial Fleet was began in earnest even as Cain returned to Earth as a guest.

* * *

Q and Harry then popped off to the neighbouring space that contained the Galactica and its fleet. They were met by the local higher powers.

"What is your purpose in coming here?" one of them asked.

Harry was a bit overawed at the crystalline ship on which these beings traveled which existed on a higher plane. And so Q answered. "I am Q. My people exist on a higher plane much as you exist in this area. We came to look in on the Colonial Fleet to see what progress they've made."

John, one of the higher beings, asked, "And why do you do so? These are not yet your responsibility."

Harry had finally gotten over the new experience and replied, "We know that. You might recognize but I am not tied into a particular dimension. I allowed the Pegasus to survive and gave its people an option to help their fellow humans or not. Even now, the humans and their allies in the greater Milky Way are analyzing the data from Pegasus. There will soon be a meeting."

John asked curiously, "Do you plan on interfering? Perhaps sending them on as you did the Pegasus?"

Harry sighed. "No. I recognize that the trip is, in this case as in many, almost more important that the destination. I only wish to ensure that they are allowed their Free Will – as is my responsibility."

John nodded in acknowledgement. "Their travel continues. They will reach a time of crisis and one of theirs must choose. If he chooses well, we will assist them. If he chooses poorly, then the Colonials will take much longer to reach their destination and lose much more on the way."

Harry and Q looked at each other. Harry asked, "So your recommendation is that I not interfere."

John nodded. "They will soon face ultimate temptation. By their actions we will know them. By the ancient rules we will guide them. You can do nothing else for them at this time. They face one which you have met before and, as all mortals must, they must choose to be free."

Harry nodded. "As long as they are given a true chance at Free Will according to the fundamental law as set down by the Creator, I will not interfere."

"They will have the chance, regardless of the Deceiver's attempts to prevent it."

Harry and Q bowed before the beings they faced. "Then you have my thanks for keeping an eye on them. Here's to hoping they make the right choices."

The beings bowed in response. John said, "Once the choice is made – assuming they choose well – we will contact Q here and he may act as he sees fit then, for the mortals shall soon fall under his people's authority."

Q nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

Harry shook Q's hand. "Maybe I'll see you – or one of your counterparts – around sometime. I think you'll like the Colonials. They're a bit more mature than the humans you're used to dealing with. Try not to be such an arse when you meet them."

Q gave his customary smirk. "I'll withhold judgment until I actually speak with them. Right now I'm used to humans needing their hands held to keep them from destroying themselves."

Harry shrugged. "One reason why there are higher powers – all part of the plan."

At that, Harry turned and Q and the beings on the Ship of Lights watched as Harry disappeared onto the next dimension.

* * *

War of the Gods Part II

_The three returned Warriors were eating dinner with Adama and a few others. Iblis had apparently been overcome and miraculously the three lost Warriors were returned._

_During the discussion, Adama mentioned Earth._

_Suddenly, the three Warriors, had sudden knowledge pop into their heads._

_Sheba began, "Earth. Quadrant alpha, 19 million sectars by Epsilon vector 22 …"_

_The other two stood and looked at each other. Starbuck continued, " … on a circular reckoning course of 000.9 …"_

_Knowing that it was important, Apollo finished it, "… in a star system with nine planets and one sun."_

Suddenly, a new figure popped into the room. All of those present turned and looked at the new arrival. He was a handsome man, with dark hair, and he was wearing an odd looking uniform – one they had never seen.

Adama immediately stood, motioning for the others to be silent. "Hello. I am Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica and currently acting President. To whom am I speaking?"

The man's face registered some surprise. "I was told that you were more mature than your Earth counterparts. I find myself shocked that such is the case."

Adama looked at their visitor curiously. "You've been to Earth?"

The man nodded. "I am Q. Whereas you previously were under the auspices of the beings which inhabit what you refer to as 'the Ship of Lights', now that you have passed your test and rejected Iblis, you will now fall under the auspices of my people, who keep an eye on the greater galaxy wherein Earth resides. Due to particular circumstances, I was made aware of you far sooner than otherwise due to the intercession of a different higher being."

Adama processed that. "I see. And you are here to guide us?" he asked with some mild disbelief.

Q smirked. "No. Those who watch prefer you mortals to learn by doing for yourselves. I am just here to meet you. And perhaps give you a piece of advice."

"And what advice do you have?" Adama asked.

"Follow the information that John gave your Warriors – once you travel back across the great divide which brought you from your place to this area. That _is_ where you will find at least _an_ Earth. You would find, in your travels, that there are actually several of them. But this one has a feature which I believe will interest you."

"And what feature is that?" Adama asked.

"It is where your fellows on the Pegasus were sent to prevent their destruction."

Sheba gasped. "My father? He's alive?"

Q nodded in the affirmative.

Adama looked at their visitor. "You have our thanks for that news. If I may ask: Who sent the Pegasus there?"

Q replied with some aplomb, "A being on the same level as your 'Lords of Kobol' took notice that they were to be destroyed in the battle with the two Basestars. That being, by the name of Marek Ilumian, felt their continued existence might have value elsewhere. And so he sent them to a place where they could help prevent the destruction of Earth by an enemy much like your Cylons. Even now Earth and your fellows search their combined databanks so as to locate you and bring assistance. However, it would behoove you not to wait for them for that would take many yahren; better for you to make your way closer until you Humans can meet. It seems you are not a people to wait for others to save you but act to save yourselves – I approve."

Adama nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I and my people are glad to meet you. Is meeting us your total goal today?"

"No." Q took on a serious look. "Leave Baltar behind – and soon. He belongs to Iblis – you cannot afford to take one such as he. You have a few more things to pick up – but when you find the Gift, immediately make way for the divide. Your path has been given you once you appear on the other side. Except for this, this journey rests on you and your people. I may drop in … from time to time …"

Q disappeared before them. Adama considered the conversation and started making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more things happen to Galactica before they find Earth. Q is just speeding up the process - in his mind, it's the Traveler's responsibility even though he will be acting.


End file.
